


Charge

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [17]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “เหนื่อยหน่อยนะครับคุณลีดเดอร์”





	Charge

“พี่ซองอู” เสียงเรียกชื่อเขามาพร้อมกับแรงเขย่าที่แขนเบา ๆ เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาก็พบกับดวงตาใสแจ๋วเหมือนลูกสุนัขตัวน้อย ๆ แต่ติดที่คนตรงหน้าเขาเป็นผู้ชายวัยรุ่นเจ้าของส่วนสูงร้อยแปดสิบกับไหล่กว้างหกสิบเซนติเมตรนี่สิ

ซองอูขยับหมวกแก๊ปที่ตนเองสวมอยู่ ยืดตัวนั่งตรงแล้วเอ่ยตอบอย่างไม่เต็มใจ “ว่าไง”

หลังการฝึกซ้อมยาวนานหลายชั่วโมง แค่ส่งเสียงพูดก็ยังทำให้รู้สึกเหนื่อย เขาอยากใช้เวลาพักที่มีอยู่อย่างคุ้มค่ามากที่สุด ถึงคนที่มาชวนคุยจะเป็นแดเนียลก็ไม่มีข้อยกเว้นให้หรอกนะ จะไม่ฝืนตัวคุยเล่นเรื่อยเปื่อยเหมือนปกติที่เป็นแน่ ๆ

คนอายุน้อยกว่ากระพริบตาปริบ ๆ ดูงุนงง คงเพราะเขาไม่เคยแสดงให้เห็นว่าเหนื่อยขนาดนี้ ถึงเราจะร่วมงานกันมาสองครั้งแต่ก็ไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่ซองอูรู้สึกหมดพลังงานเท่าครั้งนี้ คงเพราะสติกเกอร์ตัวแอลบนอก คงเพราะมันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะถูกตัดสินว่าชีวิตของเขาต่อจากนี้ไปจะอยู่ในเส้นทางไหน

แดเนียลที่ดูเข้าใจสถานการณ์ขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ววางมือบนเข่าของซองอู บีบเบา ๆ “เหนื่อยหน่อยนะครับคุณลีดเดอร์”

“ครับ ขอบคุณมากครับ จะพยายามทำให้ดีที่สุดครับ” หมดแล้ว ซองอูหัวเราะกับตัวเองเบา ๆ มีแรงเล่นเท่านี้แหละ นึกอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว

“มา เดี๋ยวผมให้รางวัล โปโป~” พูดแล้วก็ยื่นแขนทั้งสองข้างตรงมา ซองอูถอนหายใจ ยกมือขึ้นปิดริมฝีปากที่มีลิปสติกสีส้มอิฐฉาบไว้บาง ๆ ให้ความรู้สึกเป็นธรรมชาติขึ้นไม่เหมือนก่อนหน้านี้ที่เป็นทินต์สีหวานดูชวนให้กัด

“ปล่อยให้ฉันได้นอนก็นับเป็นรางวัลนะเนียล” เขาตอบด้วยเสียงดุ ๆ ถ้าไม่เหนื่อยก็คงอยากจะจับจูบเสียให้ช้ำให้สมกับที่เสนอมา แต่ก็นั่นแหละ เหนื่อย ทำอะไรไม่ได้มาก

แดเนียลลดแขนลง เบ้ปาก ทำแก้มป่องนิดหน่อย ดูฟู ๆ ดูน่าขยำเหมือนฟองน้ำ เหมือนชิฟฟ่อน ไหนจะสายตาหงุงหงิงนั่นอีก ก็ถูกของเนติเซ่น แดเนียลคล้ายกับซามอยจริง ๆ ไม่มีข้อโต้แย้งเลย

ต้องยอมแล้วจริง ๆ … ซองอูอมยิ้ม ยื่นมือไปหาคนที่กำลังบ่นงุบงิบอะไรก็ไม่รู้อยู่แล้วก็ดึงมาสก์ที่ถูกร่นไว้ที่คางขึ้นมาปิดครึ่งล่างของใบหน้าอย่างที่ควรเป็น ก่อนจะเอียงโน้มใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ ประกบริมฝีปากผ่านผ้าบาง ๆ นั่น

แดเนียลนิ่งทื่อ  
เขาฉวยโอกาสนี้ล้มตัวลง ขยับศีรษะวางเกยต้นขาของอีกฝ่ายแล้วหลับตา

“ขอชาร์จแบตเพิ่มก่อน เดี๋ยวจะเล่นด้วยนะ”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> kudos or comment, whatever  
> เราก็แบตหมด /นอนข้างพี่ซองอู/


End file.
